


The special shoes

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a one-shot a few hours ago, and suddenly turned into a short multi-chapter fic.</p><p>Chapter 1 - Like ever morning for the last weeks Oliver tries to get Felicity to join him on his morning run. Only this time he has a very special present to convince her. (A 4x01 related fic about what happened before Oliver left for his morning run)</p><p>Chapter 2 - During her physical therapy Oliver's special present gives Felicity the strength to carry on no matter what, and it also makes her think about what has been and what hopefully will be. (A fic somewhere between the end of 4x14 and sometime later)</p><p>Chapter 3 - On their wedding day Oliver finds that the present he has once given to Felicity is always with her. (A fic somewhere in the Olicity future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The key to a woman's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhutchlover22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhutchlover22/gifts).



> I saw the photo on tumblr of a shoe with a sole that looks like a keyboard, so I decided to write a fic about it. Like I said in the summary, it turned out to be a 4x01 related story about what happened before Oliver left for his morning run.

“Felicity.”

At the sound of her name Felicity pulled her pillow over her head and pressed her face into the mattress. She let out a low groan that ended in a yawn when she felt the mattress dip.

“Felicity.”

As soon as she felt the hand on the pillow, threatening to take it away from her, she tightened her hold on the fabric and groaned once more. She tried moving away, but he sat on her blanket, so if she moved to the side, she would move without the blanket and hence leave her warm cocoon, and that was not something Felicity wanted to do. So she just closed her eyes and tried to relax and get back to sleep. She was still so tired, falling back sleep couldn’t be so hard.

“Felicity,” he said her name once again when she was just about to fall back asleep. He was still sitting on the side of the mattress with his hand on her pillow.

“No,” Felicity groaned, burying her face further into the mattress. “Go away.”

“Felicity, you said you wanted to join me on my morning run today.”

“I was drunk, so it doesn’t count,” Felicity replied.

She felt Oliver pulling at the pillow and tightened her grip on the fabric even more. No way was she going to give the pillow to him. It kept the light away from her face and muffled the disturbing sound of his voice that kept her from falling back to sleep. God, she just wanted to sleep for a few more hours!

“You weren’t drunk.”

“You can’t know that!”

“I _do_ know that, though.”

Felicity didn’t answer. Admittedly, claiming that she had been drunk had probably not been the best excuse since she had promised to join him for his morning run today when he had come back from his morning run the day before. He had woken her with a kiss, all sweaty and slightly out of breath. And something about all the sexiness had made her repeat that stupid promise of coming with him to his morning run that she had given him weeks ago for the first time and still not made good on.

“I don’t want to get up,” Felicity said with another groan. “Tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow I’ll come with you.”

“Hon, we’ve been playing this tomorrow-game for almost a month now,” Oliver replied, and Felicity could feel him pressing a kiss to the pillow like he usually did kiss the back of her head. “One month ago you promised me to join me on my morning run. I was looking forward to this for the last weeks. You and me doing some morning fitness together – come on, it’s gonna be fun!”

She knew that she had no other choice but to talk to him. Oliver wouldn’t just go away and let go of this. And as long as he was sitting there, she would never be able to get back to sleep because he would just keep talking to her and keep trying to take the pillow away from her.

“No, it’s not!” she said hence. “Besides, we do morning fitness almost every day.”

Oliver chuckled quietly. “It’s sweet of you to refer to sex as morning fitness, but as much as our sex makes us sweat, it is no appropriate replacement for a good run.”

“I have to disagree,” Felicity replied. “You go to your morning run, and I will wait here for you to come back to do my kind of morning fitness.”

Oliver sighed, and Felicity smiled into the mattress. The last times they had played this game, whenever Oliver had sighed like that, it had meant that she had won and Oliver had given up and gone on his morning run alone. Felicity had fallen back to sleep for another hour and only woken when Oliver had returned to her with a gentle kiss to her lips that had been the start of her favorite morning fitness.

“I’ll go alone then,” Oliver said with another sigh, and the smile on Felicity’s lips grew, “if you don’t want your present.”

Felicity knew that he wanted to bait her. She knew it because she could hear it in the all too casually tone of his voice. He wanted to arouse her curiosity to get her to join him for his morning run. And still she couldn’t help but lift her pillow a tiny bit from her head and turn her face to look at him.

“What present?”

“Oh, no, no,” Oliver said hastily, barley holding back an amused grin. He got up from the bed and looked back at her over his shoulder, adding, “I don’t think the present is adequate anymore. I will just give it back and-“

“Okay, wait!” Felicity almost yelled when Oliver was already heading to the door. She threw the pillow away carelessly and sat up in bed hurriedly. “Give me my present please.”

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. “No way. You don’t get a present for breaking your promise.”

He knew how much she loved presents. In the five months they had spent traveling the world and eventually settling down here in Ivy Town, Oliver had made her a lot of little presents just because he knew how much she loved it. Felicity made a pouting face, trying to use her best cuteness to change his mind, but Oliver shook his head and leaned into the door frame with his strong arms crossed in front of his chest and shook his head.

“You’re pouty face, as cute as it is, is not going to save you this time. Morning run or no present; your choice.”

Felicity groaned. She really didn’t see any good coming out of a morning run with Oliver. He was well trained, while she had trouble to even get her five morning sit-ups done. She would probably have to give up after like five minutes or something. That couldn’t be fun, neither for him nor for her. The only good would be the present. She wanted a present. Oliver’s presents were always the best. He was so thoughtful when it came to making her presents, so she really wanted to see what he got her this time.

“Fine,” she said with a groan and held out her hands. “But first my present!”

“Of course,” Oliver said with a triumphant smile on his lips.

Felicity watched him carefully when he crossed the room and went to the small dresser. How come that even in his sportswear he looked that sexy? It should be forbidden!

When he approached her with the box in his hands, Felicity rubbed her hands shortly before reaching out her hands eagerly. But Oliver held the present out of her reach.

“If you get this, you will join me.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Promise. Just give it to me!”

“You are like a little child when it comes to presents,” Oliver said with a chuckle and gave her the present.

“Presents are just the key to a woman’s heart. Or at least your present are because they are always perfect.”

“And I had already hoped that I found the key to your heart long before I started making you presents.”

“Hon, you got me a bullet-riddled laptop for our first meeting. You basically made me presents from the first second we met. And now please shut up; I need to concentrate on my present,” she replied and hastily ripped away the gift wrap and opened the box. She looked at what was inside and frowned slightly.

“Sports shoes…” she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but her voice couldn’t hide the slight disappointment. She looked back up at him. “You do know that I am planning to only join you once, right? I wouldn’t have needed new shoes to-“

“Trust me. You _do_ need these shoes,” Oliver interrupted her, lifted one of the shoes from the box and showed her the sole.

“Oh my god! Is that-?“

“Yes,” Oliver interrupted her once more. “A keyboard.”

“How cool is that?” Felicity asked, taking the shoe from him and moving the tips of her fingers over the sole. “I mean… wow! This is… this _is_ so cool!”

She immediately took the other shoe from the box, again seeing a keyboard at the sole. This was by far the greatest of all the presents she had ever received in her entire life! Hastily she started putting the shoes on, and as soon as she had done up the shoelaces, she got up from the bed and started walking a few steps. When she sat back down on the edge of the mattress again, she put her right foot to the left knee, so she could take another look at the sole and started tying a random code that came to her mind just then.

“Just imagine us sitting in a café, and there is an armed raid, and I have to hack, so all I have to do is sit down and type on the bottom of my shoe to hack into the computer system of the police to send a signal or-“

“I think now might be the right time to tell you that the keyboard does not really work,” Oliver interrupted her with a quiet chuckled. He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. “Besides, I would appreciate if you were not near any assault and instead stayed safe.”

“Well, there might always be times that require a badass hacker,” Felicity replied. “And since I own a company that is in urgent need for some new inventions, there might be a keyboard shoe somewhere soon in the future.”

Oliver kissed her once more before he straightened up and clapped his hands. “Come on, morning run now!”

Felicity looked up from her shoes to him with a grin and shook her head. “I think I’ll pass this time.”

“Hey, you promised!” Oliver complained playfully. “Morning run for present.”

“Yes, but the shoes are not broken in yet,” Felicity explained with a shrug of her shoulders and got back up. “I don’t want to get blisters. That would be a horrible memory for her first morning run, and I would never do it again then, and I know how much you would love for us to do morning runs together regularly.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

They grinned at each other, both of them knowing that there had never been the slightest chance of Felicity really joining Oliver on his morning run. She just wasn’t the type of person who did morning runs or any runs for that matter.  

“You go running, and I will break in the shoes and make us breakfast.”

“Hey, I made you a present! I don’t think I deserve to get poisoned once more,” Oliver said mockingly, and Felicity slapped his shoulder lightly in response.

“My cooking is not that bad,” she claimed despite better knowledge because it was probably even worse than Oliver admitted. “And I got a new cookbook, _Cook to impress_ , so I can promise you that breakfast will be delicious this morning.”

“I would bet that this is another promise you will break,” Oliver replied with a bright grin.

Smiling, she straightened up onto her tiptoes to kiss him shortly. When she pulled back, she kept her hands on his shoulders and whispered, “Don’t worry. I’ll keep the big promises.”

“Good to know.”

When they left the room, Oliver glanced back over his shoulder to the wardrobe where he had hidden his mother’s engagement ring on the topmost shelf that Felicity wasn’t able to reach. He knew that she would always keep the big promises, and tomorrow he would ask her to one day soon give him one of those. The promise of everlasting love and trust.


	2. What has been and what hopefully will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her physical therapy Oliver's special present gives Felicity the strength to carry on no matter what, and it also makes her think about what has been and what hopefully will be. (A fic somewhere between the end of 4x14 and sometime later)

“Oliver?!” she yelled, rolling the wheelchair to the bottom of the stairs and looking up to the top level of the penthouse where she could hear Oliver roaming around in one of the rooms. “Oliver, you’re coming?!”

Still she didn’t get an answer, so she glanced at her watch nervously. She had planned on leaving five minutes ago already. If Oliver wasn’t getting back down any second, she would be late, and she really didn’t want to be late.

“Oliver, we’re going to be late!” she shouted. “I know that you have a recommendation of always being late, but I would really appreciate if we weren’t late for this. You know how excited I am about my first session of physical therapy, and I told Paul that we were-“

“Found it!”

“Found what?” Felicity asked.

Oliver didn’t answer, and she was just about to ask him what was going on when he came jogging from their bedroom. He hurried down the stairs and held a pair of sports shoes in front of him for her to see.

“I’ve got shoes in my sports bag,” she explained. “You wouldn’t have needed to- Oh my God, are that-?”

“The shoes I gave to you as a gift the day before Laurel and Thea dragged us from Ivy Town back to Star City,” Oliver answered for her with a gentle smile.

Felicity reached out her hands and Oliver placed the shoes into her palms. Immediately she turned them, looking at the soles with the computer keyboards. She remembered very clearly how Oliver had given her the shoes to make her go on a morning run with him which she hadn’t done even after she had received the shoes.

“I thought they might be just the lucky charm you need right now.”

“I think they are,” Felicity whispered, moving the tips of her fingers over the sole. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Oliver replied. “You’re ready to leave for your first session?”

“I’ve been ready for quite some time already,” Felicity replied, dropping the shoes into her lap.

She was about to move the wheelchair towards the door, following Oliver, who had already taken the first steps, when she felt a slightly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hesitantly she bit down on her bottom lip without moving. When Oliver noticed her hesitation, he stopped halfway to the door and turned around to her with a questioning look on his face.

“Hon?” he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Felicity whispered with her voice barely louder than a breath. “What if all the work Curtis put into this, has been for nothing? What if I disappoint all of you?”

Oliver shook his head, coming back to her and bending down, so their eyes were on the same level. Felicity gulped. He always did that when they talked. He always sat down or bent down or crouched down. He just did whatever was necessary, so their eyes were on the same level. It was so thoughtful of him. Still, Felicity wished he wouldn’t have to do it. She wished she could just stand.

“Felicity,” he said gently, smiling at her comfortingly. She loved the way her name sounded when he was the one saying it. “No matter what happens, you will not disappoint me.”

“But-“

Oliver shook his head, not saying a word. The intensity of his gaze was enough for her to know that he meant it. He really meant it. No matter what, she couldn’t disappoint him. She managed a small smile before the doubt grew louder in her head, and her smile fell again.

Maybe he wouldn’t be disappointed in her. But Curtis might. He had put so much work into the bio transplant! If she didn’t make full recovery, wouldn’t it seem like she wasn’t putting enough effort into her progress?

And what if it really didn’t work? All her hope would have been for nothing. False hope was so much worse than never having hoped in the first place. At least for her it was.

“Do you remember what you told me after I gave you these shoes?” Oliver asked.

“That I am still not going on your morning run with you?” Felicity asked.

Oliver chuckled. “After that.”

Felicity frowned. She tried to remember the morning, but so many things had happened since then. She just couldn’t remember. So she shrugged her shoulders.

“You told me that you will always keep the big promises,” Oliver reminded her. “And because I know that you will, I need you do promise me something big now.”

Felicity nodded, watching Oliver closely. The gentle expression in his eyes and the soft smile on his lips made her feel warm and protected. It always did which was why she had wanted to ask him to come with her to physical therapy. But Oliver had been more quickly and offered before she could have asked.

“Promise me that no matter what happens, you are not going to give up on yourself.”

Again Felicity only nodded, lowering her gaze. She wasn’t sure whether she could keep that promise. She had been okay with being in a wheelchair once she had accepted that there was no hope for her to be cured. But now that the hope had been woken, having it crushed would certainly question her acceptance of the situation.

Oliver lifted her face to make her look at him, and when their eyes met, he said, “Say it.”

Felicity took in a sniffling breath. “No matter what happens, I am not giving up on myself.”

Gently Oliver wiped a tear that had escaped her right eye away with his thumb and slowly leaned forward to kiss her. He didn’t lean in completely, though. His lips stopped only a breath away from hers, so Felicity leaned forward and closed the last bit of distance.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered against her lips, his forehead resting against hers.

“I love you, too,” Felicity replied.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing each other in. It was Oliver who pulled away, looking at her encouragingly.

“Ready?”

Felicity nodded. “Ready.”

 

 

“That looks really promising.”

Felicity winced and hastily held onto the handrails, making sure she didn’t lose her balance and crash to the floor.

“Sorry!” Paul said hastily. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It was my fault,” Felicity replied, loosening one hand from the handrail to gesture around her head. “There are a lot of things going on here.”

Paul only smiled at her and nodded. Felicity was sure that he knew about what was going on with her. Even if Curtis hadn’t told him everything which Felicity was sure he had done, Paul would have known. The media had exploited the news of Oliver renouncing his candidature and the break-off of their engagement with all they had got. She had read theories that had reached from Oliver having been violent against her up to one of them had been cheating. It had been terrible. Luckily, most of it had calmed down lately.

“Any pain this week?” Paul asked, coming to stand next to her.

“No. No pain this week.”

There had been pain. The day after she had literally walked out on Oliver, she had woken up in that much pain she had had no idea how she had managed to walk out of the penthouse, leave the building and catch a Taxi to drive her to Palmer Tech where she had found a home in Ray’s rebuild penthouse to begin with. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but for now it worked.

Anyway, that was why she was still meeting Paul every other day for physical therapy, helping her muscles to rebuild. The pain had gotten better. Her weak legs were slowly regaining strength.

While she took a few more steps, her gaze dropped to her shoes. She was still wearing the special shoes Oliver had gotten her. For her first therapy session after the break-up she had planned on wearing other shoes, but half-way to Paul’s practice she had asked the driver to go back to Palmer Tech, and she had gotten the shoes.

It was stupid and weak, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. She loved the shoes. She felt comfortable in them. And they reminded her of better times which left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth, but she had learned to deal with that. So many things left a bitter taste in her mouth lately. She’d get over that.

Besides, the shoes were a symbol for the promise she hadn’t only given Oliver but also herself. She wasn’t giving up on herself, no matter what. Closing her eyes, Felicity took in a deep breath, and took another step, her hands only loosely holding onto the handrail. She was going to keep that promise, no matter what.

Breaking up with Oliver had been hard. Being without him still was.  
And every single day she wondered if she had done the right thing.

She loved Oliver, and she knew that he loved her.   
She had actually said it herself. He had been put in an impossible situation.  
And still she felt like he should have told her.

It was irrational or maybe less irrational than just…  
Felicity couldn’t find a word for it. In some way she understood why he had done what he had done, but it didn’t change the fact that he had hurt her by lying to her. He _had_ lied to her.

She would have to wait until the day that she would be able to forgive him for that.   
If that day would ever come.

Taking another step, Felicity looked at the shoes once more.

She had given Oliver a promise, a big promise actually.  
Even though there had been no vows and the whole ‘for better or worse’ hadn’t really applied as she had also told him in the hospital, she had one way or the other promised that already.

And now she had broken that promise.   
Or had he been the one breaking the promise first?

Felicity shook her head.

It was pointless to think about it again and again.

She couldn’t force herself to forgive him. She wouldn’t.

She would make sure that she was keeping her promise of never giving up on herself. She would put a lot of energy in her healing. Healing was more important than results, she remembered. So she would make sure she was really healing. And if she struggled, she would get back to her feet every time.

And hopefully one day she would find what was necessary to forgive Oliver.


	3. The most important steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their wedding day Oliver finds that the present he has once given to Felicity is always with her.  
> (A fic somewhere in the Olicity future)

“Ladies and gentlemen, a big hand please as we welcome Oliver and Felicity Smoak-Queen onto the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife.”

Oliver led Felicity onto the dance floor under the observing eyes of their families and friends that had gathered around the dance floor to watch the newlyweds doing the wedding tradition. He felt slightly nervous since he still couldn’t dance. He had never learned it, and even though he had planned on learning it for the wedding, he hadn’t found the time. So their wedding dance would rather be a swaying in time with the music, as much as Oliver’s bad sense of rhythm allowed it.

The moment the music started playing and Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist to pull her closer, though, everything around them seemed to stop existing, and it was only them.

How come that they had spent almost the whole evening apart, Oliver wondered. He had always imagined their wedding day being spent side by side. But instead they had constantly been dragged apart by people who had wanted to talk to them. The longest time they had spent in each other’s arms had been before Laura Hoffman had started talking to them about the slow cooker, and Felicity had hastily found an excuse to run away as far as possible.

Smiling, Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand in his, and she winked in response, smiling back at him happily. It made a thousand butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. Slowly Felicity leaned forward and rested her head against his chest right over his heart, sighing. Oliver moved his hand over the thanks to the low back neckline exposed skin of her back, smiling about the goose bumps his touch was eliciting there.

They swayed to the music like that for some time more before Oliver pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and whispered against her hair, “I thought you were going to wear your favorite shoes today, but I guess given that we have been on our feet for some hours already, and we will be on our feet some time longer before I get to take your clothes off, I guess it is a very smart idea to wear flat shoes.”

Felicity pulled back a little, her body still pressed against his, though. There was a deep frown on her face and a confusing look in her eyes.

“You can’t look at me like that,” Oliver whispered with an amused smile, loosening his hand from her back to smooth the wrinkle between her eyebrows. “People will think our marriage has failed already.”

Felicity chuckled, letting her forehead drop against his chest shortly before she looked at him once more, saying, “I _am_ wearing my favorite shoes.”

Now it was Oliver’s turn to frown in confusion, and he looked down and back up at her like he was measuring her with his eyes. They had been together long enough for him to know when she was wearing high heels and when she wasn’t. Her body melted against his in different ways, depending on what shoes she wore because of course their high difference alternated with the shoes she wore.

“You’re not wearing the Rexanne heels,” Oliver replied.

Felicity perked her eyebrow at him. “Putting aside my astonishment that you know that name-“

“Hey, I listen to you when you talk, even if it is about shoes!”

“-what makes you think that those are my favorite shoes?”

“You said you loved them because you can walk in them all day without your soles becoming too sore. And you wear them a lot.”

Felicity smiled. “You are so attentive.”

“When it comes to you?” Oliver asked with a smile. “Always.”

“But obviously not attentive enough given that the Rexanne heels might be my favorite heels but not my favorite shoes.”

Oliver sighed dramatically and shook his head. “Not even four hours into our marriage, and it is already based on lies.”

Felicity chuckled, but she still didn’t miss the way Oliver flinched at his own words. Lies were still a sore topic for the both of them, given that a lie had made them break apart and had haltered their engagement for months. And they both knew that if William hadn’t been kidnapped, they would have married with that secret right between them. So what had been meant to only be a joke was actually a lot more serious to them.

But they had gotten over it. After everything that had happened since, after the loss they had been forced to experience and after the struggle they had both been through as individuals and together, they had gotten over it. They had made it out even stronger and with pure, maybe even brutal honesty.

Today was not the right day to let those thoughts pull them down, though.   
Today was about how they had made it through all of the struggles.  
Today was about them.

“Do you want a second try about the shoes?” Felicity asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Oliver laughed quietly. “The panda flats?”

“No,” Felicity negated, shaking her head while a bright grin was spreading on her face.

“I love the panda flats,” Oliver mumbled.

“Want to try again?”

“If it’s not the panda flats, I’m out.”

Felicity moved a little closer to Oliver, her chest pressing against his more firmly, and Oliver tightened his arm around her waist in response. They smiled at each other, and Oliver had to bend down his head a little to be able to look into her eyes.

“It’s the sports shoes you gave to me the day before we moved back to Star City,” Felicity revealed, her smile growing even softer. “The ones with the soles that look like a computer keyboard, you know?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Oliver replied immediately, his smile widening although a little frown was building between his eyebrows. “I know you were fascinated by the soles, but I didn’t know you loved the shoes that much.”

“Well, first of all, they are pretty cool,” Felicity replied. “And I still think about inventing shoes that have an actual working computer system integrated in the soles.”

Oliver laughed quietly, kissing her forehead.

“Secondly,” Felicity continued, “they were a gift from you, and gifts from you are always special to me.”

Again Oliver leaned forward, this time kissing the tip of her nose.

“And thirdly,” Felicity added, her smile falling slightly now, “I took some of the most difficult steps of my life in these shoes. During physical therapy, especially after we broke up, these shoes… okay, I do know that this sounds really corny and cliché, but… the shoe helped me to get through it. Maybe it was less the shoes themselves and more the promise I gave to you and myself to never give up on me that they reminded me of, but one way or the other, these shoes helped me.”

Oliver only nodded seriously, waiting for her to say more as he knew exactly that Felicity had more to say. He just knew her that well. He barely heard whether the music was still playing or if they were dancing to a deadly silence by now. Neither did he care. All his attention was focused on Felicity, his wife.

“Today we took a really important step for us,” she stated after a while, her facial expression slowly easing to a more smiling one again, “and that is why I wanted to wear these shoes. I didn’t need any help because walking down the aisle towards you has been as easy as breathing because it’s what I wanted, and that is part of what the shoes stand for. When you gave them to me, I was only more convinced that you knew me better than anyone else and that you are the man I can picture spending my life with. Besides, today we both made a big promise. And aren’t these shoes a reminder that I always keep the big promises?”

Still Oliver didn’t speak. He just stared at her.

“Special shoes for a really important step,” Felicity added in a whisper. “And like I said, it’s all really corny, but… it’s true.”

She felt herself blushing from babbling that much about shoes during their first dance as husband and wife. Wasn’t that dance supposed to be danced in silence? Slightly embarrassed, Felicity bit down on her bottom lip and leaned her head back against Oliver’s chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

“That would have been a perfect wedding vow,” Oliver stated after a while. “So much better than all of the tech talk.”

Felicity chuckled against his chest. “I had a full, really great speech planned out, but then everyone was staring at me, and I tripped over my words and somehow it ended in all this talk about-“

“You don’t have to repeat all of that,” Oliver interrupted hastily. “It will forever be burnt into my memory. But so will you speech just now, so I get we’re good.”

Felicity lifted her head once again, looking at him with so much love in her eyes.

“We really are, aren’t we?” she asked. “Good, I mean.”

Oliver nodded, tightening his arm around her waist, saying, “More than good actually. I love you, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“I love you, too, Mr. Smoak-Queen.”

He leaned down slowly while Felicity straightened up onto her tiptoes at the same time, so their lips met in a gentle kiss. Both of his arms came to rest around her waist when hers wrapped around his shoulders. The tips of her fingers moved through the short hair at the back of his neck.

Lost in the moment, neither of them heard the hurricane of applause of their guests or the ending of the song. They just kept swaying to the music until Donna forced them apart, insisting on a dance with her son-in-law and pushing Felicity into Diggle’s arms. And even then their gazes still met again and again during the night.


End file.
